


Лучший учитель

by Rainy_Elliot, WTF_Women_2018



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Рей никогда не ходила в школу. Но она всегда училась: наблюдая и повторяя.





	Лучший учитель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Best Teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093193) by [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R). 



Рей никогда не ходила в школу. При этом слове ей представлялось большое помещение с кондиционером и ряды чистых, сытых детей, склонившихся над своими датападами. Она когда-то думала, что тоже пойдёт в школу, когда семья вернётся за ней. Но шли годы, и эти красочные мечты померкли, как и память о лицах её родителей.

Рей никогда не ходила в школу. Но она всегда училась: наблюдая и повторяя. Когда её впервые вырубила грязная девчонка-мусорщица, чуть больше самой Рей, и забрала себе последнюю четверть порции, Рей начала учиться драться.

Потребовалось вытерпеть немало боли, избиений куда хуже этого. Но в конце концов другие мусорщики поняли, что лучше оставить Рей и её вещи в покое и держаться от неё подальше, когда она со своим шестом за спиной проходила мимо.

Рей всегда сама училась необходимым для выживания вещам. Находить лучшие детали и определять их стоимость. Чинить сломанное. Летать. 

И когда Кайло Рен протягивает к ней руку в чёрной перчатке, и она чувствует, как чужой разум проникает, вкручивается в её мысли, изучая их... 

Часть её отбивается от вторжения, с яростью и безотчётной силой. И другая часть наблюдает и обещает: _«Да. Этому я тоже научусь»_.


End file.
